


Okay, we're in trouble Zuko's POV

by pineappleagent1



Series: Jet Lives (Probably) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rivalry, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: What do you get when you put a Water Tribe Warrior, an Earth Kingdom Terrorist the Prince of the Fire Nation in a tiny cell together?Porn, you get porn.Surprised? No, me neither.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Okay, We're in Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462485) by suzukiblu. 



“Okay, we’re in trouble,” says a voice he recognizes as the water tribe boy; Sokka. The heavy door closes with a clang. He isn’t sure if he had just decided that upon seeing him or if it was the whole situation in general. At least something came of this. Being worked over and drugged by the Earth Kingdom wasn’t something he’d been planning on, but he has another shot at the avatar.

He doesn’t bother opening his eyes, instead directing his attention to trying to burn the drug out of his system. His thoughts are hazy and his body is thrumming with heat. He’s been hard for what feels like hours. He’s distantly embarrassed to be caught up like this. He’d been trying to burn it out of his system before anyone else got to see him like this.

“No shit, Water Tribe,” a second voice says that he doesn’t recognize. 

“I’m going to melt! Forget that, I’m going to broil--these soldiers are totally going to open this cell tonight and find our succulent corpses all baked in their own juices!” He knows he’s the reason it’s so hot in the small cell but he doesn’t really give a shit. 

He lets his eyes slip open to take stock of the other two prisoners which turns out to be a huge mistake, he hadn't expected Sokka to have started removing his clothes. His eyes are greeted by exposed smooth brown skin of Sokka's bare chest, already starting to slicken with sweat and his body pulses with need. He sees Sokka freeze as he catches him watching, hand frozen around his necklace and eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Uh--” he’s lunging in before he even knows what he’s doing, then there’s another body slamming into his, a forearm across his throat and a small blade pressed against his pulse. He freezes, knowing how easy it would be for the other boy to cut him open. Nonetheless, this is the most he’s been touched in hours and his body doesn’t much care if it’s friendly or not. Still, he can’t take his eyes off Sokka.

He waits for the sharp pain of the blade cutting into his skin. When it doesn’t come, his eyes shift up to the tall Earth Kingdom boy pressed against him. He’s handsome and vicious looking. There’s so much hate in his eyes that he doesn’t know why he hasn’t acted yet before he realizes that, despite his feelings for the fire nation the boy has never killed before.

The look the boy gives him tells him that not much is stopping him though. With Zuko's hands bound behind his back the way they are now he certainly couldn't do much to stop it.

“Okaaaay,” he hears Sokka saying, then he’s putting his hands on Zuko’s shoulders to push them apart. Sokka’s hands against him have him moaning and Sokka’s so surprised that he’s stopping halfway through, his hands still on Zuko’s shoulders.

He supposes he could have been a bit more subtle.

“Uh.” big blue eyes blink at him, then there’s a deep, puzzled sound coming from the handsome Earth Kingdom boy and a shudder racks through his body. He pushes away, putting as much space between them as he can, which isn’t very far given the how small the cell is and presses into the wall. He tries closing his eyes again so he isn’t tempted to do anything else stupid.

“Man, are you okay?” Sokka asks, more confused sounding than anything. He hasn’t completely given himself away yet. He knows he’s at a disadvantage, his arms shackled behind his back and his bending out of commission given his predicament. Hell, he can’t even react to a threat properly, his body so primed for any contact he can get. And a part of him, some deep crazy kinky part of him wants them to find him out, wants them to know how turned on he is. He wants them both to press close to him and put their hands on him and-

“Shut up, peasant,” he deflects. Wincing because despite how much he should keep the fuck away from them, another part of him recognizes how low on allies he is right now.

“You wanna see what a peasant can do, firebender?” he hears the other boy say before he’s stepping in closer, probably brandishing that little knife again. He thinks, not really and fuck yes at the same time. Knowing that the only promise the boy is giving him is pain. 

He tries what feels like the millionth time to quell his arousal by thinking of something horrific like his uncle in the bath, Azula with that one look on her face that meant nothing but torment for himself. Or his father challenging him to an Agni Kai.

It's been working less and less as time goes by.

“This is so stupid,” the Earth Kingdom boy says when he doesn’t bother responding “How the fuck they even thought we had anything to do with you--”

“I told them.” he admits, feeling a little dejected because adding the element of the drug hasn’t exactly let things go as he planned if only he could focus.

“. . . what?” 

“I told them that my contacts were a pair of mouthy Water Tribe peasants,” he tells them without bothering to open his eyes. 

“You--BASTARD!” Sokka shrieks.

“Fucking firebender,” the Earth Kingdom peasant snarls in his face and he wonders how much worse he would be reacting if he knew he was the prince of the fire nation.

“Calm down, Jet!” says Sokka, which must be the name of the aggressive Earth Kingdom boy. Sokka continues to speak in a placating tone and Zuko’s a little surprised by his efforts to keep Jet from stabbing him. “Look, between the three of us we’ve got an Avatar, a waterbender, a whole friggin’ forest’s worth of freedom fighters, and an entire Fire Navy ship, I’m pretty sure somebody’s gonna think to come and rescue us,” he says and then the Earth Kingdom boy is pulled away from him and he can’t stop the disappointed hiss that slips out his mouth at the loss of contact. Luckily no one comments.

“Right, we’d really get rescued by the Fire Nation,” Jet sneers.

“Fine, but we’re Aang-bait so at least they won’t kill us before he finds us,” Sokka says, lumping in Jet with him. Jet's too much of a loose cannon to be trusted on his ship. If it came down to it he’d leave the guy here to rot.

“I’m not going to wait around on a two out of three chance,” Jet says “I don’t care what the odds are--when those people have a chance to fuck somebody else up, they always show.” and Zuko can’t help agreeing just a little because if that didn't aptly describe his sister he didn't know what did.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point,” Sokka admits sounding gloomy “But if you wanna break out, stop messing with Zuko, ‘cause we’re gonna need him.” Zuko frowns at that because he didn't think the water tribe boy would want anything to do with him but-

“Need him--?!” he hears Jet saying, sounding enraged and he opens his eyes in time to see him rounding on Sokka with the knife. He’s definitely too much of a liability.

“Excuse me, can you fight off half a squad with just that little pigsticker?” Sokka says, sounding far too unbothered by the knife being waved in his face “No? Didn’t think so, me neither. The angry jerk’s the only one in here who doesn’t need armed. If we can get the chains off him or at least--” 

“Let a damn firebender go?!” Jet interrupts him then there’s a clang as he slams Sokka up against the opposite wall. The visual of them locked together in a more intimate embrace flashes through his bain and the idea of something more than violence drawing the Earth Kingdom boy into Sokka’s space has his dick throbbing. He presses back further into the wall, hanging his head again and trying to steady his breath.

“It’s not going to work,” Zuko tells them, deciding to put the idea to rest before this escalates any further. “I can’t firebend.” 

“What the hell are you talking about, you’re putting off heat like a boiler!” Jet objects angrily.

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asks.

He knew they were gonna want to know why but it doesn’t make it any easier to say “My concentration’s a little under the weather,” he says a little self-deprecating and the other two boys are quiet, waiting for him to explain “Firebending doesn’t work too well when the bender is aroused.” he spells out.

There’s a long pause following his admission.

 

The Earth Kingdom boy makes a disgusting choking sound while Sokka’s blue eyes become much wider in realization.

“Argh,” Sokka shrieks, sounding panicked, now understanding why Zuko was eyeing him up earlier and pulling his shirt back on. Something he isn't exactly sure how to feel about “I--you--wh--you stay the hell over on that side, dammit! There is now a line in the box and there will be no crossing of the line, you got that, jerkbender?!” 

“As if it’s because of you, peasant. You think I put off this much heat all the time? They drugged me. I’m trying to burn it out,” Zuko retorts and tilts his head to the side, bearing the bruising on his neck where they’d injected him. “Apparently their idiot medic is new; he was supposed to mix up a truth serum.” he huffs.

“This is the most disgusting moment of my life,” Jet says sounding revolted.

“Your life?! I’m the one he wants to rape!” Sokka counters and presses as far away from Zuko as he can.

“You think I want to feel like this?!” Zuko shouts, snapping his eyes open to glare at Sokka, his stomach twisting with rage and shame. Do they seriously think of him like that? He knows he’s their enemy but still- “How dare you!”

“Zuko, Zuko, ow!” Sokka yelps, jumping away from the now burning walls in reaction to his bending, and holding a hand to his burnt skin “Keep it down, you’re gonna kill us!” 

“I told you, I can’t help it!” he shouts back and the room swells with more heat. The Earth Kingdom boy yelps and jumps knocking both him and Sokka back into the walls.

“I’m sorry!” Sokka exclaims, trying to get back up without touching the walls again “Crap, ow, I know you’re not that much of an asshole, okay, I’m just a little freaked out here!” and Zuko’s still angry, like he has any right to be freaked out when he’s the one going through this. Then Jet curses explicitly and he reigns it in. He doesn’t want to be responsible for burning them alive and he knows he’d be freaked out if their roles were reversed. Well, he wouldn't really /mind/ if the water tribe boy- no, he can't think like that right now.

He watches as the two of them sigh with relief and Sokka presses his burnt skin against the now cool metal, searching for relief.

“Okay,” Sokka mutters “No weapons. Chains. Drugged firebender. No Aang.”

“Can’t you fucking control yourself, firebender?” Jet hisses at him, clutching one of his arms to his chest, “What are you, trying to burn us alive?”

“Haven’t you been listening?” Zuko snarls back, “I can’t control it, and it’s just gonna keep happening if you piss me off!”

“Okay. The drug’s not burning out, right?” Sokka interrupts them, prodding at the walls of their cell. “Like, A for effort and all but it’s still just as bad as it was?” 

“Worse,” he grouses.

“Gotcha. Alright, Jet, heads I win, tails you lose,” Sokka says, and Zuko watches as he grabs the little knife from Jet and tosses it up into the air.

“Wait, lose what?” Jet asks as the knife clatters onto the ground handle first.

“Tails. Congratulations, you two have fun,” Sokka says turning his back to them and putting his hands over his ears. “Just tap me on the shoulder when you’re done, mmmkay?” 

No way, he can't mean for them to-

“F--fun?!” Jet interrupts his thoughts, sounding shocked and for Zuko the idea of finally getting touched has a moan slipping out of his mouth before he strangles it down.

 

“Okay, fine, it doesn’t have to be fun but if we want a functional firebender we’re going to have to get him undistracted, and I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t wanna wait for however long it takes weird mis-mixed Earth Kingdom aphrodisiacs to wear off,” Sokka says as if it’s just the most logical thing, keeping his back turned to them “It’s not like he’s got a hand free to do the job himself.” 

“I don’t want a functional firebender!” Jet objects and Zuko closes his eyes again, trying to focus on anything other than how his dick’s throbbing at the idea of being touched. “Sure as hell not enough to fuck one!” 

“You’re always so damn dramatic, just jerk him off quick and he’ll be fine,” Sokka says sounding exasperated “Anyway I’m pretty sure fucking’d rile him up too much and cook all three of us.” 

“You are not touching me with those filthy peasant hands of yours,” Zuko hisses, tired of being talked about like he isn’t there. 

“You wanna see filthy, firebender?” Jet says angrily and he’s suddenly in his space, grabbing him by his crotch and it feels so good to finally be touched that he bucks into the grip and keens. Shit- 

“Keep it down!” Sokka hisses and then he’s there too, one of his gloved hands coming down against his mouth and stifling any further noises from him. Oh fuck this isn't good. Or it's too good, the water tribe boy is touching him and the Earth Kingdom boy's hand on him feels so... fuckkk.

Sokka's hand on him has him moaning again and he feels himself relaxing into his touch. His stupid crush on the water tribe boy is making itself apparent and he’s 100% lost any control he had over the situation.

“Did I mention how disgusting this was yet?” Jet mutters, the look on his face echoing his words and the hand on his cock moves away to brace on the wall over Zuko’s shoulder making him feel even more cornered, and one of his thighs slip between his instead. Zuko closes his eyes at the pressure. But he refuses to use it to grind against like the taller boy obviously wants him to. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that ‘heads I win, tails you lose’ crap either, Water Tribe.” 

“Whatever, are you even doing any of the work?” Sokka points out, taking note of Zuko’s stubborn refusal to do what Jet wants from him.

“The firebender can do it himself, I’m not touching him one damn bit more than I have to,” Jet growls and Zuko feels anger surge through him. It’s not like he asked them to do any of this. And he takes some satisfaction in the noise Jet makes in reaction to the walls heating, but still, he refuses to take his hand off the wall.

“Speaking as the biggest macho idiot currently trying to save the world, you’re both macho idiots,” Sokka says, watching Jet. He takes his hand off Zuko’s mouth.

“Zuko, come on,” Sokka needles him and presses a cool hand against his still clothed chest. He shudders but still refuses to hump Jet’s leg. He might not have control over his body’s reactions but he can control what he does about them “I know it’s, like, supremely weird and awkward but believe me once we’re out of here we’ll all happily forget it ever happened and never, ever speak of this again. Ever. Including under torture.” and God, he wishes he’d be able to forget all of this mortifying experience.

“No,” he says quietly and refuses to open his eyes, hoping to remove himself from the situation as best he can. He also knows that it’d be that much harder to resist the gorgeous Watertribe boy with those beautiful eyes peering into his. Then the Earth Kingdom boy snorts and his thigh pushes up harder into his dick and he tries to choke down the noise he makes at the persistent contact.

“Holy shit you’re gay!” Sokka says suddenly and he opens his eyes to glare at him, the room raises temperature again as his anger swells.

“Fuck!” Jet yells, ripping his hand off the wall and pulling away from him. Sokka rips his hand off Zuko’s burning chest. He glares all the harder at him, daring him to say anything more about it.

“So bi, then?” Sokka questions, holding his hand to his own chest. He stares him down a little longer before sighing, knowing that there isn’t anything for him to do about it.

“Just stop talking,” he tells him, ducking his head in shame.

“No more freakin’ burning us every ten seconds, then, okay?” Sokka says, coming in close again. He nods in agreement then tips his head back up again to suck the heat back out of the room.

“I have done some really messed-up things for the war effort, but this--” the Earth Kingdom boy says, sounding angry but coming back in again too. He slips his thigh between Zuko’s legs again and a shiver run through him but he’s prepared enough this time that he doesn’t make another one of those embarrassing sounds again.

Then Sokka surprises him by petting the back of his neck and he can’t help the sound he makes then at the gentle touch. He hides his face away from the both of them in shame. Then Sokka’s stroking him from the top of his spine, down his neck and to his collar bone and he leans into it and lets himself roll into the thigh braced against his cock. He feels his face heat up when he lets himself take what he’s been needing for hours and bites his lip to make sure none of those stupid sounds escape him again. He knows they’re watching, feels their eyes on him and prays none of them says anything.

Once he gets started it’s hard to deny the way his body wants to keep pushing in against the Earth Kingdom boys thigh, gasping quietly as he feels some precum leaking out and making a wet mess on the inside of his pants. He feels Jet starting to tense up next to him and he seriously hopes he doesn’t make him stop now. But he just presses impossibly closer.

Sokka distracts him by moving his petting down to his chest and he doesn’t know why the gentle contact is making it so much better but it is and he’s starting to care less and less about what’s going on around him and just feels, pushing into it and arching his head back, hitting the wall behind him. He catches a glimpse of them, Jet still angry looking and Sokka’s face soft and heavy. Sokka keeps it up and he lets his eyes flutter shut again, maintaining the slow persistent roll of his hips.

Then Jet’s hand is shoving into his pants and wrapping long, calloused fingers around his cock and there’s no way he can stop the relieved sound that rips it’s way out of his mouth. Distantly he hears Sokka make a surprised noise next to him. That is so much better than a thigh to grind against holy fuck.

“If I’m going to do this, you’re sure as shit going to look at me for it,” Jet growls at him, and that’s why…? “Don’t you dare try and act like we’re anyone else.” 

“Actually, you know, I would be okay with that,” Sokka protests.

“No,” Jet growls, glaring at him, directly contrasting to the way his hand feels around him “I’m not Fire. I won’t let the bastard even fucking pretend it.” He glares back and suddenly Zuko sees exactly how he could gain back some of the power over the situation.

“Oh, Kuzon,” he moans out the first fire nation name that pops into his head. One he remembers from a one-sided conversation with the avatar. And thrusts into Jet’s hand around him.

He gets the reaction he was hoping for instantly. Jet gets an enraged look on his face and Sokka’s pushing Jet away from him into the far wall. Jet’s scrambling reach barely brushes against the skin of his neck and Zuko laughs at him, filled with glee at the sound of Jet’s enraged snarling. He doesn't really care if he gets hurt at this point so long as he can make Jet feel a fraction of the way he made him feel. He’s faintly impressed by the watertribe boy's ability to hold Jet off of him, he’s easily the smallest of them.

“Zuko, you dick!” Sokka curses at him, and slams Jet harder into the wall. Jet's head smacks against the wall, their positions now flipped from earlier when Sokka had suggested they free Zuko. Jet claws at Sokka’s visibly irritated skin from where Zuko had inadvertently burnt him earlier.

Then Jet’s slamming back into him, gaining some leeway before Sokka’s caging him back in again. Physically blocking him from Zuko. And Zuko knows if he got free that wouldn’t be a fight he’d win, not like this. And the look on his face suggests he probably wouldn’t even make it out of it but some twisted part of him wants it to happen, wants Jet to try and do what his eyes are promising and wants to leave as many burns as him as possible on his way out.

“Jet, I’m not letting you kill him!” Sokka says sharply, interrupting his train of thought“ The guy’s a pain in the ass but he doesn’t deserve--well, maybe he deserves it but hell if you’re doing it while he can’t fight back!” 

“They don’t care if you can fight back, why the hell should I?!” Jet shouts, lunging and swiping and Zuko bares his teeth. Again, he wonders how Jet would react if he found out he was the prince of the fire nation.

“Because you’re not them!” Sokka reasons loudly, and that seems to stir something in him because he stills and ceases his efforts to claw at Zuko. Sokka still doesn’t back off, obviously not trusting Jet’s show of compliance.

“Fine,” Jet says, his mouth curving into a cruel smirk that Zuko already knows doesn’t bear well for him.

“What are you--”Sokka starts, obviously thinking what Zuko’s thinking and his suspicions are confirmed when his arms wrap around Sokka seductively and one of his hands make a motion like he’s, Zuko’s eyes widen in shock “What the hell?!”Sokka says, squirming in Jet’s grasp and telling him pretty much all he needs to know about Jet’s other hand “Jet!” 

“C’mon, Sokka, he deserves this at least, right?” Jet reasons, low and seductive while his hands wander and worm into the watertribe boy's tunic while Sokka struggles with him. He watches as Jet sets his mouth against Sokka’s ear and he growls angrily, fully understanding Jet's plan and hating how much it’s already getting to him. “Make ‘im suffer a little while his blood’s all up, huh?” he elaborates.

“Hell no, are you nuts?!” Sokka protests and Zuko’s glad Sokka doesn’t want to do that to him, whatever his reasons may be.

“Come on, Sokka,” Jet needles and he sees Sokka still, thinking.

“Damn it,” Sokka hisses and Zuko’s stomach drops, hearing his tone shift to exasperated but conceding. Then Zuko watches in amazement as Sokka pushes him back into the wall and then they’re kissing and Zuko feels his breath heat as it hitches.

“Knew I could count on you, man,” Jet says, sounding smug and surrounding Sokka with those long limbs. Jet smirks and Zuko fills with some kind of mixture of desperation and anger. Their hips start rocking together, their rhythm easy and dirty looking. His fingers dig into his palms behind his back as he watches on in envy. And he sees Sokka press in closer. 

“Peasants,” he hisses and he knows that his voice gives away just how much resentment is building up inside of him and how much satisfaction that must be giving the Earth Kingdom boy. He’s been hard for fucking hours and they’re dangling what he needs in front of him and it’s worse than torture. 

“What, you’re gonna be a jackass, we’re gonna be jackasses too,”Sokka retorts, turning his head to scowl at him and Jet takes the opportunity to lick hotly at the skin exposed to him and Zuko burns with jealousy, his shoulders creeping in higher and higher to his neck as tension rises in him “Seriously, did you guys learn nothing in, like, the past hundred years?” 

“Plenty about how easy it is to take down the Southern Water Tribe,” Zuko spits out automatically and he knows he’s fucked himself when Sokka’s eyes narrow at him coldly.

“. . . you really, really shouldn’t have said that,” Sokka says lowly and Zuko refuses to regret what he said, glaring at the both of them while his fingernails dig into his palms to the point of bleeding.

Then Sokka’s turning away from him, completely disregarding him and engaging Jet in another much harsher kiss. Jet makes a surprised yet pleased sound into it.

“Sokka--” Jet says, his gleeful voice sending another wave of anger through Zuko and kissing him back, the sight of it makes his cock throb angrily in his pants. Then Jet’s hands take the opportunity to feel him up everywhere as they continue to kiss. Zuko hisses, jerking at the chains around his wrists, wishing to touch and be touched but he absolutely won’t admit defeat. He will not beg and they don’t seem to pay him any mind, their hands pressing into each other getting lost in one another. 

Which is fine. That’s fucking fine because he didn’t want them touching him in the first place and they should feel free to put their filthy hands all over each other... He tries to convince himself that the sight of them disgusts him, but the lie won’t stick and his eyes eat up their every movement.

“Sokka,” Jet says in a voice that sends shivers down his spine and Zuko squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to play into their game. But then he hears them wrestling for control and the sound of rustling clothes and his eyes slip back open to take in the sight of them removing each other's shirts. Sokka’s coming off first, the warm brown skin of his back on display soon followed by Jet's. His skin is a light caramel covering his thin, toned chest and torso. It's all exposed to him and all he knows is he wants to taste and he has to stifle the whimper that works its way out of his throat.

Their hips grind together and Jet makes a pleased noise and he sees Sokka’s arms go around his back and it gets louder. He watches as Sokka takes that in before easing his hands up higher and Zuko gets to see how much Jet likes getting his back touched. His hands go tight around Sokka and he drags him in closer in an oddly confrontational way by hooking one of his legs around Sokka’s and their hips somehow never stop rocking together. 

Jet keeps making these pleased, purring noises and the play of the developing muscles of Sokka’s back bunch and twitch with each movement of their hips. The sweat on their skin shining and Zuko doesn't know what detail to pay attention to he just knows that he's way more into this than he ought to be.

“Suck me,” he hears Sokka pant and push on Jet’s shoulders and Zuko can’t stop the image the proposal makes in his head, both boys half naked, Jet on the ground, head tilted up to pleasure Sokka with his mouth. Then he’s imagining the same thing happening to him except he can’t decide which position he’d rather be in.

“Fuck me,” Jet counters immediately, rocking in hard against Sokka and grinning. Zuko can’t imagine they’d do that here of all places with Zuko watching in the background. It seems too private, too much but Sokka doesn’t argue and Jet pulls him in harder and lays a hard kiss on his mouth. Then Zuko has to squeeze his eyes shut again and slam his shoulder into the wall to distract himself from how much his cock throbs, painfully, in anticipation and pleads for stimulation he knows he isn’t gonna get.

He hears more clothing rustling and his eyes slip open to see Sokka pushing Jet’s pants off his hips and his mouth waters at the sight of Jet’s hard cock. Jet has this stupid, pleased dark heavy grin on his face and he turns his back to them.

The long line of his lythe spine and ass is exposed to them and Zuko’s breath comes out as steam while Jet’s arms reach up to brace against the low ceiling, stretching the muscles of his back in a delectable line while his shoulder blades and spinal cord poke out against his skin. Fuck he wishes he could touch. Jet stands there, primed, waiting for Sokka to have him.

“Uh,” he hears Sokka say uncertainly and Jet’s spine twists as he turns to smirk back at Sokka. He never knew something so skinny could be so desirable. But maybe that isn't the proper word for what Jet is, maybe lythe or svelte or-

“You know how to do it, right?” Jet asks, sounding smug and he watches as Sokka presses his naked skin against Jet’s back and wraps an arm around his stomach. He bites his tongue, trying to keep from moaning at the sight of him, not wanting to distract from what’s transpiring in front of him. Or draw attention to how much more desperate he’s become in the last few minutes. His cock feels swollen and heavy, in a way he’s only felt it feel a couple of times and neither time was a great experience.

“Yes I know, geez!” Sokka says sounding a little abashed and a little exasperated. He sees Sokka press a kiss to the top of Jet’s spine and his fingers come up to be sucked into Jet’s mouth. Wetting them, and Zuko holds his breath while Sokka rolls in against Jet and Jet rubs back to meet him, sounding pleased.

“Damn,” Jet says as soon as Sokka’s fingers are free from his mouth, and rolling back harder into Sokka, a wicked smirk on his lips. “you Water Tribe boys are really hung.” and Zuko knows that’s directed at him too, to torment him as he chokes back what would have been a loud groan. To flaunt what he can’t have. Zuko slams his aching shoulder back into the wall to stop himself from coming close to them and reminds himself how Sokka had been disgusted by him even looking at him earlier. He breaths deeply, wishing his painful erection away. Wishing he wasn’t there, intruding on the other boy's pleasure, unwelcome and ignored other than a few jabs crafted to torment him.

He watches as Sokka’s fingers press in against Jet and how the muscles in Jet’s back twitch when Sokka eases one spit-slick finger in and it goes easily. He sees the tendons of Sokka’s wrist shift as he moves his finger inside of Jet and Zuko bites his tongue harder, coppery blood starting to fill his mouth. Then one of Jet’s purr like moans fill the air and his hands drag down the wall. Sokka’s easing in a second finger and Zuko feels like that has to be too fast, like maybe he’s losing time or Jet’s just that easy to get open. Jet moans again and his fingers curl against the wall pleasurably and Zuko isn’t sure if it’s an act at all or not.

“Nice fingers, too,” he says lazily, fucking himself back against Sokka’s fingers. 

“You’re so tight,” Sokka marvels and leans back in to kiss at the back of Jet’s neck again, sounding much more like he’s just thinking out loud than actively trying to egg Zuko on. All the same, the statement sends a whorl of emotion running through him and he hears Jet hiss in reaction to Zuko’s bending heating the walls before he chuckles wryly at him.

Jet’s stance turns even more inviting as he spreads his feet apart "Hurry up, I want you in,” Jet urges Sokka, goading Zuko with the seductiveness of his voice. Then Sokka’s fingers thrust into Jet more sharply and he goes up on the balls of his feet with a sharp groan. “Okay,” he pants hoarsely, forehead hitting the wall and fingers splaying, “now I really mean it.” he hears some of the need Zuko's been feeling reflected in Jet's voice.

Zuko eases himself down onto the floor as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw attention to himself and biting his tongue harder still until he feels some of the blood seep past his lips. 

“Turn around,” Sokka tells him and Jet laughs at Sokka’s eagerness, doing as he’s told and leaning his back against the wall. Zuko has to hide his gaze from Jet’s hot expression, the fuck me now face not something he wants to subject himself to, even though he knows soon it’s going to get much worse.

“Seriously, you were not this good-looking last time,” he hears Sokka say then he hears the sound of him spitting into his hand before the slick wet sounds of Sokka lubing himself up. Shit. Jet laughs again and he sees one of Jet’s feet come up. He follows the line of his leg as he hooks it around Sokka’s now bare waist. He's pulled his pants down just enough to get his cock out, teasing with just a hint of Sokka's ass before it's interrupted by clothing.

“Maybe you just weren’t paying attention,” Jet teases. The easy back and forth shows a familiarity with one another that Zuko can't help but envy.

He shouldn't be here, it’s wrong all of it, it hurts and he can’t- won't do anything about it. Won’t draw the two beautiful boys attention from one another. He’s their enemy, an outsider. Nothing but an ugly, scarred, banished prince that doesn’t belong anywhere.

“Hell if I wasn’t,” Sokka says before he shifts closer and starts guiding his cock into Jet. He can’t see it from here but he knows it’s happening by both of their reactions“Oh shit.” Sokka moans, sounding awed.

“Oh Sokka,” is Jet’s cocky response and to drag him in closer with his leg around his waist. Then braces his hands around Sokka's shoulders and hitches up so both legs are wrapped around him. Both of their breaths hitch, then Sokka’s fucking into Jet way sooner than should be possible. But Jet takes him easily, moaning happily and they move with a smoothness that tells him they've done this hundreds of times before despite the fact he knows they haven’t from the words they exchanged earlier.

Sokka glances back at him for the first time since they started. “Shit,” Sokka says, his eyes becoming wide and he fucks up their rhythm, Jet moaning his disappointment. Sokka's watching Zuko now, the sight of the blood dripping down his chin probably what's throwing him off and he watches them back with wide eyes.

“Shit,” Sokka says again and Jet’s eyes are on him too and he smirks. Zuko’s gut curls in shame again as Jet wraps his arms tighter around him and seduces Sokka's attention back towards him.

“C’mon, Sokka, don’t stop, fuck me,”Jet croons and it works, he starts fucking him harder and jerking Jet off but his eyes stay on Zuko. Something akin to guilt and regret on his face, and Zuko sits there helplessly aroused taking it all in and unable to participate no matter how badly he needs it. They move together so well that it isn’t long before Jet’s cumming and Zuko stares in envy as his lithe body arches and he paints Sokka’s hand with cum. Sokka’s gaze is finally off of him again as Jet sags against the wall and shudders in pleasure. Sokka has to take all of his weight, he’s so boneless and then Sokka’s cumming too almost immediately after shouting an obscenity into the air. They sag into the wall together and Jet pulls Sokka into another kiss.

“Fuuuuck, that was good,” Jet says into Sokka’s shoulder, shudders still wracking through his frame while he lazily touches Sokka and he sees Sokka nod and shudder through the aftershocks, leaving soft kisses against Jet’s temple. They’ve both gone soft and lazy in the afterglow and Zuko’s engrossed by their contentment. Waiting for them to collect themselves and maybe finally help him, refusing to say anything in case it’s the wrong thing not willing to risk going through that again. That was so much worse than anything the Earth Kingdom soldiers had managed to do to him.

Just as he's starting to worry that they'll just pass the fuck out where they are, Sokka’s gaze snaps back to him as if he’s just remembered him. He looks at him, that look of guilt back on his face and Zuko doesn’t have it in him to be angered by having anything like pity directed at him. Sokka pulls out of Jet and he moans unhappily in reaction. He eases him back onto his feet and sways as he stands, turning towards him and moving, all fucked out and clumsy as he makes his way over to Zuko.

Please, he thinks.


	2. P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More orgasms.

Sokka approaches and stands above him, looking at a loss for words and Jet, looking ruffled follows and stands to the left of Sokka and smirks down at him.

“Lick his dick clean and we’ll let you get off,” Jet says wrapping his arms around Sokka and looking down at Zuko like he’s nothing more than some kind of circus animal there for his amusement.

Sokka opens his mouth to say something while Zuko moves up onto his knees, ready to comply. Then Sokka grabs Zuko by his hair before he can get his mouth on him yanking him back harshly.

“No,” Sokka says quickly and Zuko can’t help but whimper at the rejection.

“Please,” Zuko says quietly, his voice breaking. But he knows Sokka heard him based on the look of surprise on his face. He hopes his show of humility is enough for them to stop torturing him.

Jet smirks down at him “Just--hang on, okay?” Sokka mutters, then he feels the rough scrape of Sokka’s glove against his mouth and jaw, cleaning the blood off of him. Fuck his tongue hurts.

He sees Jet’s face twist in anger “What the hell are you doing, Sokka?” Jet asks coldly and Zuko makes another noise as Sokka wipes the blood from his lips with his thumb.

“We went too far,” Sokka says, cupping Zuko’s face with his hand and peering into his eyes, looking concerned. Zuko tenses then trembles at the easy contact. He keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to let his self-destructive nature to get Sokka on Jet’s side again. 

“He’s Fire Nation, Sokka, there’s no going too far,” Jet snorts and Sokka’s guilty eyes turn hard and look at Jet

“We need him,” Sokka reasons and that’s good, right? If they need him they won’t hurt him any worse than they already have

“Zuko,” Sokka says gently, soothing a hand against his scalp in that same petting motion from before it feels like an apology. He meets Sokka’s gaze hazily, waiting. “Zuko, I’m going to touch you now, okay?” 

“What the hell do you think I’m waiting for?” Zuko hisses quietly, angrily.

“I dunno, the usual?” Sokka responds, reaching down to tug open Zuko’s pants and the hiss of air that escapes him is partly relief but mostly pain as his erection is exposed to the room. His body arches, his head hits the wall behind him and his hips push into the empty air. Then Sokka’s wrapping a hand around him and squeezing and Zuko lets out a pained noise.

“Nnn--hurts,” Zuko tells Sokka, but doesn’t ask him to stop instead pushes into it, gasping. His head knocking back into the wall again the relief of finally being touched after so long barely winning out against his oversensitivity.

“It should,” Jet comments, and he hears Sokka sigh and his hand gentles around him before he spits into his hand, making the slide of his fist around him that much easier

“Shut up, Jet, we’ve messed with him enough, okay?”Sokka says quietly “We’re never getting out of here if you keep that shit up.” Jet makes an angry snarling noise and Zuko makes a pathetic moaning noise, Spirits this is so mortifying. “Do you want to get back to your freedom fighters or not?” 

“Spirits damn you’re an idiot. Soft fucking touch,” Jet growls and drops down to his knees beside Sokka and Zuko tenses as Jet pets a hand along his scalp “Good firebender, hurry up and come so we can get the fuck out of this shithole and never have to see your ugly face again.” 

Zuko growls and snaps his teeth at Jet who narrowly avoids getting bitten by pulling away in time and just smirks at him “Get--ahhh, get away from me,” Zuko moans Jets smirks harder and suddenly Sokka’s hand is tightening around him. And it hurts- fuck! 

“Both of you shut up, I am so not in the mood for any more of your crap right now!” Sokka snaps.

“You, chill out. You, either do something actually useful or stay out of the way,” Sokka hisses at each of them, shoving at Jet and jerking Zuko harder to get his point across which he is far too sensitive for right now. 

“Fuck-” Zuko hisses and Sokka looks reproachful immediately 

“Sorry,” mutters Sokka, his grip around him gentling again.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, just don’t stop,” Zuko breaths and pushes into Sokka’s hand.

“You’re pissing me off,” Jet says, pushing into Sokka’s side and making him jump. He pulls the tie out of the youngest boy’s hair. Letting it fall loose around his face while he nips against the skin of Sokka’s neck

“When do I not piss you off?” Sokka asks and Zuko watches with wide eyes.

“Good point,” Jet laughs, curling an arm around Sokka’s stomach and licking at the corner of Sokka’s jaw and Zuko’s breath hitches, wondering if they’re going to kiss again. Sokka tilts his head to the side, giving Jet space to bite at Sokka’s neck and Jet purrs while Sokka thumbs at the tip of Zuko’s dick and he’s moaning watching Jet’s tongue against Sokka’s skin.

“Harder,” Zuko grunts and pushes his hips into Sokka’s hands and he winces at how the shackles dig into his already tender wrists at the movement.

“You could at least ask nicer,” Sokka grouses but tightens his grip around Zuko all the same and he- fuck that’s good. He squirms a little into it then watches as Jets drags his lips against Sokka’s jaw and then their lips are connected in a kiss, he’s getting close but there’s this stupid ache in his chest he wants- he wants. Sokka deepens the kiss and licks into Jet’s mouth and his hand twists around Zuko’s cock while he watches them kiss for a few long moments.

Sokka and Jet break apart slowly, their kisses lingering before Sokka pulls away, then he’s looking at Zuko strangely, his hand on him quickening and he’s leaning in towards Zuko and Zuko jerks his head to the side when he realizes what he’s up to. Sokka’s mouth lands against his jaw then Jet’s there instead, capturing Zuko’s lips in a harsh kiss and suddenly Zuko’s cumming and his hips move on their own to push into Sokka’s fist and he moans into the kiss as he cums. Sokka’s hand doesn’t stop on him till Zuko’s in a pleasure filled puddle of relief. He pants and Sokka breaths against his neck and he moans contentedly.

“Shit,” Jet utters pulling away and Zuko starts to move into him but he stops himself, letting himself lean into Sokka instead. Face buried in his shoulder and breath ragged he just- he needs the gentle, close contact after cumming so hard. “For the record, Sokka? This kind of thing never happened before I met you guys.” 

“It’s happened more than once?” Sokka says, laughing through his words and nuzzles into Zuko which he is more than okay with for now.

“Once is enough,” Jet retorts. and it sounds like they’re gonna get in another argument and he is not ready for that yet.

“Keep it down,” Zuko says raspily and Sokka wraps an arm around him and his hand goes down to his cuffed wrists taking stock of his undoubtedly bruised skin. Sokka’s other hand is still around his cock and absentmindedly strokes him.

He groans as Sokka’s knuckles drag against his cock.

“What are you doing?”Jet huffs accusingly.

“He’s still hard, I don’t know if it was enough,” Sokka answers quickly, sounding guilty and Jet shoves at Zuko’s shoulders so he’s leaned against the wall and pushes in against their sides, Sokka’s hand still on him.

“Fucking firebenders,” Jet says, glaring at Sokka’s hand still working around his cock, then he feels Jet’s eyes on him “Are you all such whores?” 

“Yes,” Zuko pants automatically, challengingly moving into to Sokka’s fist.

“Fine, then we’ll get you enough,” Jet sneers, glaring hard and Zuko grits his teeth not liking his tone. But it’s kind of hard to focus on how nervous the other boy is making him while Sokka’s cum-slick hand continues to jack him off.

“Jet,” Sokka hisses in warning and Jet stops glaring as hard as he was.

“I’ll do it nice,” Jet says then he’s yanking Zuko shirt up and over his head to collect around his wrists, he snarls but helps him do it. Then he kind of melts as Sokka’s free hand slides against Zuko’s now bare stomach. “Damn, you really are a whore.” Jet observes.

“Tip, Jet? That? Not all that nice,” Sokka reminds him and sends Jet a look. Zuko can’t help but feel a swell of pride as Sokka traces a hand along the muscles of Zuko’s abdomen. He can’t help but wonder if once he gets out of his cuffs if he’ll ever get a chance to touch back. But while Jet and Sokka have been talking Sokka’s hand on him has slowed down considerably.

“Do either of you ever shut up?!” Zuko demands glaring at the both of them, they’re seriously getting annoying.

“I can shut you up,” Jet threatens and cups his own dick through his pants and fuck there’s an idea. But he has his pride and he’s smart enough to know that letting Jet know that would put him at some kind of disadvantage. And if Sokka notices the way his dick twitches at the idea, well, he doesn’t say anything.

“If you want to lose it,” Zuko snarls threateningly, showing his teeth.

“That’s even less nice!” Sokka protests and then does something really fucking nice with his hand and Zuko curls into it moaning quietly. Which proves to be a good enough distraction for him.

“Whatever,” Jet says and leans down and yanks at Zuko’s pants. Zuko lets him tug them down but then Jet sucks three fingers into his mouth, Zuko’s eyes widen and he tenses, realizing what Jet’s planning. He pushes away from him into the wall and Sokka loses his grip on him entirely.

“No,” he says resolutely. Jet smirks at him and pulls his fingers out to wag his wet fingers at him. He feels Sokka’s eyes on them.

“What, firebender, you scared?” Jet asks, Zuko glares at him and leans forward on his knees steam coming out of his nostrils. He lifts his chin in challenge, glaring as he parts his legs for Jet to fit between, exposing the last of him to the two boys

“I’m not,” Zuko promises. Jet smirks at him and drops his hand down to press a finger into him roughly. The minimal lube of Jet’s spit is not nearly enough to make the intrusion easy. Zuko hisses and recoils Jet following after him, grinning evilly. He knows he’s been set up, know’s Jet’s manipulating him, but that doesn’t make it any easier not to rise to the bait. He isn’t scared.

“Don’t be an ass, Jet,” Sokka says, finally disrupting their moment and moves to pet the small of Zuko’s back gently. Trying to soothe him no doubt, stupid, pretty, thoughtful Water Tribe boy.

“I won’t. I said I’d be nice,” Jet presses closer and pushes a second finger into him, Zuko holds back a grunt of pain at the stretch. “He’ll never have a nicer fuck, with that face of his.”

No way in hell is he letting that Jet bastard fuck him. If the prep and the way he’s been treating him this whole time is any indication. “Not you,” Zuko glares, shaking his head once and gesturing to Sokka. “Him.”

 

Jet blinks at him, at first too shocked to be angry like Zuko wants him to be and he feels Sokka still beside him.

 

“Uh?” Sokka says uncertainty, but Zuko knows he prefers it to be Sokka over Jet. Sokka cares enough to at least try not to hurt him, hell Sokka would try to make it good for him. It’s obvious that all Jet wants it to provoke him, make him suffer, humiliate him. At first, Jet looks outraged like he was hoping for, but then his expression shifts to a grin. His next words tell him why.

“Ooooo, greedy boy. You really think you can handle all that?”Jet says and shoves another finger into Zuko, he hisses and fuck he didn’t think about that. Sokka is certainly more well endowed than Jet is. But if Jet can take it… so can he.

“Yes.” Zuko says harshly, lifting his chin in challenge. Jet smirks nastily like that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Jet smirks and pulls his fingers out of him then pushes him to straddle Sokka’s lap with Sokka’s chest pressed against his back. It’s difficult to maneuver with his hands bound behind his back, and the thing is he isn’t exactly sure if he’s ready. He’s never been fucked before and Jet didn’t give him very much prep. He knows it’s much less painful when he does it to himself than it was when Jet was just doing it.

“Maaaybe this is not the best idea,” Sokka says, echoing his thoughts then Jet’s reaching between them and he feels the blunt head of Sokka’s cock against his hole. Then Sokka’s grabbing him by his hips and pulling Zuko down onto him and he makes a pained noise tries to squirm away because it’s a stretch that he isn’t ready for then Jet’s pushing, leaning down hard onto his thighs, not letting him escape while he gasps for breath.

“Backing out already, firebender?” Jet says, interrupting his thoughts, He glares at Jet and forcefully pushes himself down on Sokka’s cock. And FUCK, maybe that was a mistake. He barely hears Sokka cursing up a storm behind him over the sounds of pain he makes and he tries to pull off but Jet’s still heavy on his thighs and Sokka’s trembling hands are holding him down albeit probably unintentionally.

“Newbie,” Jet smirks and slides his hands up Zoku’s thighs “Relax or it’ll keep hurting. Then again never mind, don’t relax. I wanna see you cry.” 

“Fuck you.” Zuko hisses, his teeth sparking unintentionally with his anger.

“Naw, I had my turn,” Jet says smoothing his hands down again and squeezing his thighs, “C’mon, firebender, tell us how good that fat Water Tribe cock feels up your ass. You want it deeper, right? Want his come all up inside you?” Sokka presses his forehead against Zuko’s shoulder and wraps a hand around Zuko’s stomach while he makes a face of disgust, momentarily shocked into silence by the filthiness of Jet’s words. He can feel Sokka trying to restrain himself, waiting for Zuko to adjust.

“Watch your mouth, peasant,” Zuko finally growls, trying to keep his words from turning him on. Because while they’re filthy it hits some kind of button deep in Zuko’s psyche. Sokka distracts him by biting on the back of Zuko’s shoulder.

“Zuko, shit, relax,” Sokka gasps and squeezes the skin of his stomach. “I need to move.”

“I’m relaxed!” Zuko snarls, Jet laughs and leans onto his thighs and he feels himself sink a little further onto Sokka’s cock and chokes. Sokka thrusts up into him and Zuko cries out, the pain in his ass zinging into his palms and the arches of his feet and he squirms, trying to get away and a moment later Sokka’s stopping, and he can feel him shaking from the effort.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, fuckfuckfuck, Zuko,” Sokka pants against his shoulder sounding desperate and maybe if he weren’t so uncomfortable he’d like the sound of it “Relax. Please relax.” 

“Aw, poor baby, does it hurt?” Jet purrs and nuzzles into Zuko’s scarred cheek and when Zuko tries to jerk away from him he follows “Don’t be like that, sweet thing, from this side I can almost stand to look at you.” 

“Jet,” Sokka hisses at him.

“What?” Jet says pulling an innocent face.

“Stop it,” Sokka says shortly and wraps a hand around Zuko’s cock. Zuko groans, this being the only good thing he’s felt in the last minute or so, and Jet glares at Sokka.

“Soft,” Jet says digging in and scratching down Zuko thighs leaving pink lines in his wake. Zuko’s breath stutters the feeling of Sokka’s hand on his cock and Jet’s nails digging into his skin not such a bad of a combination in comparison to being forced onto a cock. He takes the moment to try and relax, let Sokka in.

“I was hard enough for you a minute ago,” Sokka says tightening his grip around his cock and fuck-

“A minute ago you were keeping your mouth shut,” Jet retorts and Zuko really has had enough of their bullshit.

“Just shut up,” Zuko moans and pushes on to Sokka’s fist and back down again. Then Jet drags his nails down his thighs and Sokka moves into him and he tries to meet his thrust, but it’s difficult, too awkward. Then Sokka’s hands are on his hips, directing him.

“Like that,” Sokka says softly and Zuko stiffens for a second, not used to moving with people, before trying to work with him. It’s better... But not good. Not like how it was when Jet and Sokka were together.

Jet growls, sounding frustrated and grabs onto Sokka’s hands his fingers digging in hard between Sokka’s, enough to bruise “Like this,” then Jet changes the angle and Sokka sides in deeper on the next thrust and it feels so fucking good as Sokka brushes against something inside of him and he feels the sensation zing through his whole body but this time it actually feels good. And he’d been expecting something bad, for it to hurt so the pleasured sound that falls out of his mouth sounds completely surprised.

“Sokka!” Zuko moans, surprising himself on the next thrust and Zuko’s loath to admit it but Jet is obviously so much more experienced than the two of them.

“Say it again,” Jet demands, his eyes gleaming and his hands going tighter on his hips. “Tell him how good he feels. Tell him how hard you want it.” 

“Sokka. Harder,” Zuko complies, dropping his head forward to hang while spreading his legs so he can maneuver easier, so he can bounce on Sokka’s cock. He moans as Sokka does just that, pushing up into him grinding his cock against that spot inside him. He can feel Sokka’s ragged breath against his sweat-slick skin, it sends chills down his spine.

“Good firebender,” Jet breaths and strokes his thighs again, their eyes meet and he glares hard at him, “Just like that, keep moving. Tell him again.” 

“Harder,” Zuko moans Sokka pulls him down onto the next thrust and fuck he isn’t going to be able to forget this during their next fight. He isn’t sure if he /wants/ to forget about this.

“Shit, you feel good,” Sokka gasps his voice cracking “You’re really--shit, Zuko, you’re so hot inside, so hot, so tight. Don’t stop.” 

“Don’t say that,” Zuko hisses embarrassed and rolls down harder, Sokka’s words embarrassing but also such a fucking turn on.

“But you are, sweet thing,” Jet purrs then he’s sliding his hands up his stomach to tug at his nipples and shit, he didn’t know how good that could feel. He moans then hisses at Jet because he basically has to if he wants to have any pride left by the end of this. Jet just grins and does it again, he bites his tongue to stop from moaning like he wants to and he’s tasting blood again by the time he lets up. “That tight little hole of yours was made for--”

“Shut up!” Zuko moans as Sokka thrusts into him hard “Oh--” he says, his mind going blank with pleasure. He knows it’s pretty much futile, now that Jet knows how much it gets to him he isn’t gonna stop running that filthy mouth. And maybe Zuko doesn’t want him to stop as much as he says he does but either way his comments send Zuko’s blood boiling. 

“Yeah,” Jet breaths, twisting his nipples again and he whimpers. “see? Made for it. Bet you never felt anything as good in your life as that cock up so far inside you.” 

“Shut up!” Zuko growls, Sokka yelps behind him as his temperature spikes and digs his nails into his stomach. Sokka fucks up hard into him and he’s swearing and gasping Sokka’s name. Then Sokka grabs his cock and strokes down tight and he gasps, arching his head back into Sokka’s shoulder behind him. 

He hears Jet murmur something soft, appreciative something he probably wasn’t supposed to hear, he doesn’t know exactly what it was. Then Jet presses close, winds his arm around his neck pushes his cock up against him and it makes it impossible to keep moving the way he was. “If he comes first, firebender, I’m going to fuck you ‘til you really do cry,” Jet says hot and low in his ear, rubbing his hard cock against Sokka’s hand around him “Be so good--you know how wet and stretched he’s gonna leave your whore ass? I could slide right in easy as if you were a girl soaking her panties at the sight of me.” 

“I wouldn’t let you if my honor depended on it,” Zuko hisses steam and Jet’s eyes gleam and then Sokka’s wrapping his fingers around the both of them, proving as a good enough distraction to cut their argument short. Jet gasps when he groans and they both jerk into his grip around them. Then Sokka’s moving again and Jet’s moving with them easily and clinging to him, scraping his nails against his skin and biting at his throat. Zuko tilts his head to the side to give him room.

Both Sokka and Jet grip his hips to help balance him, it’s too awkward for him to move on his own with his hands shackled behind his back. Jet moves against them liquidly, rolling and pushing. Jet isn’t such an insufferable bastard when that mouth of his is busy panting and moaning. And Zuko lets himself be loud, voicing his pleasure alongside him. And Sokka’s strangely quiet, the only indication he’s affected at all being his ragged breathing. That, their moans and the sound of their hips slapping together are the soundtrack that drives him inevitably closer to the edge. It’s the realization that Sokka is being so quiet so he can better hear them is what has him whining and jerking between the two of them, his cum splashing onto Jet’s stomach while he trembles through his orgasm.

A moment later Sokka’s moaning into the back of his neck, his hand on his hip going tight and his hips jerk and shudder as he cums inside of him. Together they slump forward, Zuko resting his forehead into the crook of Jet’s neck.

Jet lets out a frustrated moan as he tries to follow them over the edge, Zuko sleepily slumped over him. He cracks his eyes open to see Jet’s hand grip around Sokka’s pliant hand in his own trying to get stimulation, thrusting into Sokka’s grip. He lets out a tired noise and Jet starts cursing as Sokka’s hand tightens around him. Sokka gaining enough consciousness to take over for him again. But it doesn’t seem like it’s enough and Zuko closes his eyes again and nuzzles into Jet’s neck, soaking in the scent of sweat and sex and cum...

“Mnnn . . . Jet,” Zuko murmurs into his shoulder, he tries it out and it works for Jet, has him cumming instantly and clinging hard to Zuko, shaking and gasping raggedly. Jet lays on him heavily bearing onto him and he allows it, feeling sleepy and content.

“Get off,” Sokka says and Zuko realizes they must be crushing him, it doesn’t make him move but he distantly recognizes it.

“Just did,” Jet says, not bothering to move off of him and Zuko doesn't say anything, just lets himself try and catch his breath.

“Pain in the ass.” Sokka shoves at Jet and the shift in movement has him gasping at the uncomfortable sensation and Jet sniggers looking at Sokka lazily.

“Pretty sure you’re the pain in our asses,” Jet says and Sokka buries his face in Zuko shoulder and groans in disgust.

“Don’t even, I’m the meat and sarcasm guy,” Sokka responds, sounding wary “You? You are the creepy charisma guy, stick with what you know.” 

“I could say something about you being the ‘meat’ guy . . .” Jet grins, fuck this is ridiculous.

“Seriously, man, I may not have the weird magic going for me, but push it and I will find a way to freeze you to a tree.” Sokka threatens.

“Kinky.” Jet deadpans

“Idiots,” Zuko finally says and starts to shift away and Jet sighs and Sokka groans as he slips out and Zuko lets a flick of flame come out of his mouth, he lets himself smile, ready to firebend again.

Jet snarls at him then surprises him by grabbing him to bite at his mouth angrily and he sneers back and he hears Sokka’s sharp intake of breath behind him. 

They’re never getting out of here, are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this one! Please remember to check out the original I based this off of.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the original fic in Sokka's POV, it's so good and the author captures Sokka's voice so well. Just the perfect mixture of funny and porny.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451497  
> Podfic of the original 
> 
> https://white-knuckle.livejournal.com/40400.html  
> Actual original

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Okay, we’re in trouble - Jet’s POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272652) by [The_Devils_Palace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Palace/pseuds/The_Devils_Palace)




End file.
